1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical safety plug connection, the connection including a plug which is connected to the line that leads to a consuming device, and a power outlet that is connected to a source of power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The so-called "safety outlets" (grounded contact-type outlets) do not insure that an unauthorized or inexperienced person will be unable to reach into the outlet directly or with metallic elements, and thereby permit a conductive connection to be made between the source of power and the person involved, which creates a risk of a serious injury, and possibly a fatal injury, to such person.